Horie Kizuki
|caption = Horie Kizuki, March 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = Unknown |zodiac = |height = 155cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2012-present |agency = TNX (2013-2014) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2014-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 22nd Generation |join = November 2014 |days = |acts = B-FLY!, NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai }} Horie Kizuki (堀江葵月) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a member of NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. She is also a former member of the idol group B-FLY!. Biography Early Life Horie Kizuki was born on May 14, 1998 in Tokyo, Japan. 2012-2013 In 2012, Horie was a member of ZAWA Girl Project's B-FLY!, a local idol group. On October 14, 2013, Horie joined NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. 2014 On November 16, NICE GIRL Project!'s trainee program was abolished. Soon after, Horie, alongside Hashimoto Nagisa, Ogata Risa, Shimano Momoko, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei, were given the opportunity to become members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, transferring to UP-FRONT PROMOTION and joining Hello! Project. She was formally introduced during the November / December recital concert on November 29 alongside the former NICE GIRL Project! trainees and 3 other girls. 2015 In 2015, Horie was featured in the music video for ℃-ute's 27th single "Tsugi no Kado wo Magare," released on April 1st, alondside Kaga Kaede, Yamagishi Riko and Ichioka Reina as back-dancers. 2016 Horie participated as the opening act and a backdancer in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~, ℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~, and ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~. From November 3 to November 20, Horie participated in the Engeki Joshibu musical Nega Poji Poji. 2017 In 2017, Horie was featured as a back dancer in ℃-ute's "To Tomorrow" music video. From March 19 to July 8, Horie was a dancer for Michishige Sayumi's comeback performance, SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Saisei~."道重さゆみの「再生」公演、本日開幕！ショー原案は有田直央のデビュー作" (in Japanese). natalie. 2017-03-19. On May 5, Horie won a judges' dance award at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. From October 26 to November 12, she performed in the Engeki Joshibu musical Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan. 2018 From March 20 to April 22, Horie will perform in Michishige Sayumi's second performance series, SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Shukumei~."「SAYUMINGLANDOLL～宿命～」4月公演 NEXT先行受付のお知らせ" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2018-02-17. Personal Life Education= When Horie joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a first high school student. She started high school in April 2013 and graduated in March 2016. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Horie Kizuki has acquired: *'Ichioka Reina:' She is good friends with Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Ichioka Reina. |-|Name Meaning= Horie's given name, Kizuki, is a combination of "hollyhock" (葵; ki) and "moon" (月; zuki). |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Horie Kizuki: *'Kiichan' (きぃちゃん): Official nickname, given her since NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. *'Horietti' (ほりえってぃー): Used by Ichioka Reina. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Horie Kizuki (堀江葵月) *'Nickname:' Kiichan (きぃちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' Unknown *'Height:' 155cm *'Western Zodiac': Taurus *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11: Hello Pro Kenshuusei *' Status:' **2013-10: member **2014-11: Left *'TNX Status:' **2013-10: Member **2014-11: Transferred to UP-FRONT PROMOTION *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION:' **2014-11: Member *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014-) *'NICE GIRL Project! groups:' ** (2013-2014) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Music, Dancing, Singing, Picking out clothes *'Special Skills:' Dance, Singing, Mat exercise, Imitation *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop and Ballad *'Strength:' She likes making people smile *'Weakness:' She gets too single-minded on the things she wants *'Interests:' Disney *'Favorite food:' Strawberries and Camembert Cheese *'Least favorite food:' Raw vegetables *'Favorite Colors:' Pink, Red *'Favorite Sport:' Volleyball *'Charm points:' Her smile, her funny faces *'Motto:' Mokuhyou atte mo gouru wanai (目標あってもゴールはない ;There's no goal without a target) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Shabondama", "Tsugi no Kado wo Magare" *'Looks Up To:' Suzuki Airi, Sayashi Riho, Morning Musume, ℃-ute Works Theater *2016 Nega Poji Poji *2017 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2018 Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~ Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls (cameo) Internet *2014- Hello! Project Station Music Videos *2017 ℃-ute - To Tomorrow (as a back dancer) Trivia *She has been a fan of Morning Musume since she was in kindergarten. *She wants to go to America, specifically New York and Hawaii. *She prefers to be "Suppin" (makeup-free). *She loves matcha lattes (green tea lattes). *Said in a live that she was aiming to be the sexy character in NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. *She is the fourth Hello Pro Kenshuusei member who came from an idol group outside of Hello! Project. *Her favorite Hello! Project song is "Shabondama" by Morning Musume. *She wants to have a major debut under Hello! Project and become an idol that breaks out on a global scale. *She was asked to join Hello! Project's trainees when she was working as an NGP trainee. *She has a lot of opportunities to dance back-up for the Hello! Project acts and watch their performances, which gives her more motivation to improve. *She loves dancing so she is always working on that, but she isn't great at singing so she wants to work on getting the more difficult parts of rhythm down and figuring out different ways to sing things. *She thinks she might not get many more chances to debut within Hello! Project, but she'll keep working hard all the same and looking for your support. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Hashimoto Nagisa. *Ueno Mariko said Horie Kizuki is like a utility player. She supports the members behind and is reliable. *Her future goal is to do skits that make people happy. See Also *Gallery:Horie Kizuki *List:Horie Kizuki Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Trainees Collection blog (Tag: "Horie Kizuki") *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: March 2015, 2015 Test, May/June 2015, Tour blog es:Horie Kizuki Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Former local idols Category:NICE GIRL Project! Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Taurus Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station